One little gift
by FIBRIR
Summary: G1 Spike has always been a friendly guy, so when he finds Perceptor, Spike is determined to make him is friend. Drabble fic.


A little gift

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue.

It was a well-known fact that Perceptor wasn't the most tactile or social of 'bots. The red Autobot was well known for disappearing into his lab for weeks at a time, only to emerge when Ratchet would storm into his lab and drag the scientist out to make sure he was still functioning. The only Cybertronian who had semi-regular contact with the scientist was Wheeljack, and even then half of those occurrences was because said Autobot had blown up his lab, which blew up Perceptor's wall as well. So, when the Ark crashed on Earth, it didn't really shock anyone that Perceptor stayed hollered up in his hide-away until he was called out by Prime's orders to assist with Wheeljack with his Dinobots.

However, the few humans that regular visited the, rather obvious, Autobot headquarters were rightfully shocked to find Perceptor.

Now, Spike wasn't the smartest human around. However, he made up for that by having a bright personality that seemed to draw people to him like a moth to flame. He was friendly to everyone and something about him made it rather hard to hate him. So it wasn't really that much of a shock that just mere hours after the he and his father were saved by the Autobots that he had already made friends with some of the more social members. That trend continued until nearly any Autobot didn't mind spending time with the human and he in return. So, when Spike first met Perceptor, his first instinct was to start chatting and make friends with the scientist.

However, Spike underestimated the Autobot's stubbornness, as well as his anti-social tendencies.

"So…" Spike started off, looking at the rigidly sitting 'bot with innocent eyes. "What do you do for fun?" Perceptor just stared at the human as he formulated a response.

"Well, I enjoy the sense engaging in a systematic activity to acquire knowledge." He spoke up, however he frowned at Spike's blank look. Off to his left, he heard Bumblebee snicker.

"Spike, Perceptor enjoys science. Like investigating stuff n' puzzles." Perceptor just frowned, optics lighting up when he realized that he needed to make himself clearer.

"I have 'fun'" Spike just snickered at the tone the word took, as if Perceptor didn't understand the word. " by performing mechanical puzzles, the pursuit of knowledge, as well as the application of electricity, electronics and electromagnetism." The 'bot gave a satisfactory smile as he simplified the terms into more 'plebian talk.' However, Spike just stared as Perceptor excused himself and left to his lab.

"What?" Spike blinked blandly as he felt his head start to hurt. "Hey, Bee? Was that English or Cybertronian?" He joked, looking at the scout. Bumblebee chuckled and transformed.

"I'm not sure myself, Spike. Anyway, hop in. I'll take you home."

* * *

><p>It was another 3 weeks before Spike finally found Perceptor again. The 'bot had a rather odd look on his face that Hound had described, "It's the closet Perceptor gets to pouting." Apparently, Wheeljack's latest explosion had taken a good part of the microscope's lab apart and it would take another few days for Grapple and Hoist to fix. And instead of helping to repair it, Ratchet had ordered him to take a brake from "being himself" and become more social, though it wasn't apparently working too well. The scientist hadn't done much and seemed confused by watching soap operas and, well, most other things his allies did for 'fun'. Spike had the perfect thing for him.<p>

When he had got home after Bumblebee dropped him off a few weeks ago, he had searched the Internet to figure out what Perceptor enjoyed –well, he had to translate what he said first- and Spike guessed that he found what the Red Autobot would find fun. Shaking his head out of his rut, he walked over to the scientist.

"Hey! Perceptor!" Spike called out from the ground, said 'bot looked down, picked him up, with permission of course, and placed him on the table in front of him.

"Hello Spike, I trust you are well?" He enquired. Spike just grinned.

"I'm good. Better than you." He joked with a grin. Perceptor just inclined his head slightly.

"Possibly. How can I assist you, Spike?" The red Autobot said, Spike just grinned again.

"I got something for you, Perceptor." He stated and took an odd object out of his bag that he had been carrying around for the last month and placed it in the giant mech's palm. "It's a rubix cube." He offered, seeing the curious look. "See how all the colors are mixed up, well the point is that you match up all the colors on one side." Spike awfully explained. Luckily, Perceptor wasn't a scientist in just name. The robot stared down at the tiny multi-colored cube in his hand, automatically analyzing with practiced experience. With delicate fingers, he twisted one side of the puzzle and then investigated the whole thing once again as he saw a chain reaction of the colors. The robot-organism seemed to understand it and gave a slight nod to Spike.

"Thank you for the gift, it is most intriguing." He stated and left the room with his new prizes. Spike felt his shoulders drop.

"Ah, don' worreh Spike. I'm shur 'e loved et." Ironhide consoled. "'Though, et seems kinda useless to meh. I mean what's the poin' to et?" Or well tried too. Spike just sighed.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><em>Three months later.<em>

Perceptor stretched as he woke up, optics flashing. The scientist pulled himself out of his berth and looked at the wall across from him. Sure enough there were a few hairline cracks that weren't there when he fell into recharge, well that explained the bang that interrupted his recharge Automatically, Perceptor added it to the list of things to do in his processor as he felt his systems boot up. Reaching with his left servo, he grabbed the object that was exactly 31 centimeters left and 12 centimeters down from his berth on a small stand and brought it in front of him. Hazy, dim optics slowly focused on the colorful object in his servos as he tried to solve the puzzle. Giving another yawn, spun the rubix cube's current top 90 degrees, then adjusted it in his hold 180 degrees and spun the now middle another 270 degrees. Perceptor kept at it, slowly growing faster and more confident until 3 of the sides shared the same color. A Skilled hand quickly followed up until the whole cube was matching. Optics slightly flashing, Perceptor placed the cube in an object that looked like a mix between a television and a serving tray. The silver top flipped over the cube and the machine rattled. A minute later the device opened to show the, now, mixed cube. Perceptor grabbed and quickly started, once again, fiddling with it, focused optics scanned the cube and it was turned and twisted every which way until not 45 seconds later the cube was once again complete.

Perceptor did this strange cycle once again and placed it in the machine. Holding it for the fourth time, Perceptor nodded with bright optics and placed it 31 centimeters left and 12 centimeters from his berth. Nodding in satisfaction, Perceptor stood up and left his room to go get some energon before going to patch up those hairline cracks

* * *

><p>Prompt: Perceptor uses a rubix cube as his morning coffee to wake up in the morning.<p>

Suggested by: ?

Well, here's my first story, and a rather short one, it's a bit ironic since I hate all the humans from the whole stupid G1 series. Also, I figured, if they can create giant robots, then they have the Internet. It doesn't matter what year it is. Anyway, I got this prompt from another site that I was writing for. I'm not creative enough to create my own that don't get long-winded, so if you suggest some to me, I'll look at it and maybe give it a try.


End file.
